


Без названия. 12х20 кода

by sverhanutaya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s12e20 Twigs and Twine and Tasha Banes, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Ничего не в порядке.





	Без названия. 12х20 кода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled 12.20 coda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845531) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 



Макс ничего не будет ей говорить.  _Злая ведьма,_  — вот всё, что он скажет.  _Получила свою силу от демона, использовала её против мамы, заставив её напасть на тебя._  Он не объяснит, почему сжёг тело мамы без неё. Не объяснит, каким образом она исцелилась и куда делась кровавая рана у неё на животе.  _Естественная магия. Не волнуйся. Ты в порядке. У нас всё будет в порядке._  
  
Ничего не в порядке.  
  
Кое-что она знает (помнит маму, помнит её ярко светящиеся белизной глаза и то, как она воткнула нож в живот дочери), но Макс не станет рассказывать ей того, о чём она сама не в курсе, не станет отвечать на вопросы, не станет заполнять пробелы.  
  
Ничего не в порядке.  
  
 _Хватит об этом думать,_  говорит Макс.  _Только зря расстраиваешься_. И она делает, как Макс говорит: перестаёт об этом думать, но только до поры до времени. Однажды она сообщает, что хочет поговорить с Сэмом Винчестером. Он был тогда в комнате; Макса рядом не было, а вот Сэм там был вместе с ней и мамой. Он может что-то знать. Он может восполнить пробелы. (Она помнит, как он навис над ней, прося дышать глубже, и думает:  _Если бы я только могла._ )  
  
 _Нет,_  говорит Макс.  _Не звони Сэму Винчестеру. Никаких Винчестеров. От них одни неприятности. Пожалуйста, Лиш, не звони им._  
  
Она делает, как Макс говорит.  
  
Когда она в следующий раз поднимает этот вопрос, он стоит на своём:  _Нет, не звони им. Лучше удали все их номера прямо сейчас. Чтобы не мозолили глаза._  
  
И она делает, как Макс говорит.  
  
(Она помнит, как, очнувшись, поняла, что Макс её переодел, помнит спешную настойчивость в его голосе и дрожащих руках, помнит, как он всё повторял:  _Нам пора, уходим,_  — как нажимал рукой ей на спину, подталкивая вперёд.  _Не оборачивайся, пойдём._ )  
  
Как-то вечером он засыпает на диване рядом с ней, за просмотром фильма. Она распутывает их пальцы, выскальзывает из-под его руки (Помнится, мама застала их на этом самом диване, свернувшихся в обнимку.  _Не знай я, что Макс по мальчикам, то могла бы не так про вас подумать._  На что Элиша скривилась:  _Фу, только не это. Кто знает, где побывал этот член._  И все трое рассмеялись, потому что раньше они ещё могли смеяться), берёт телефон и тихонько прокрадывается на кухню.  
  
Сэм Винчестер снимает трубку после второго гудка и, слегка запыхавшийся, говорит:   
— Макс? У тебя всё нормально? Мы волновались за тебя, парень.  
  
— Нет, — шепчет она, — это я. Элиша.  
  
На линии повисает долгая пауза, а потом прерывается надломанным голосом Сэма:  
— Элиша.  _О Господи._


End file.
